Never Walk Alone
by hp4evar
Summary: Draco shows Harry who his real friends are. HarryDraco oneshot.


_**Warning: This story contains SLASH, so if you don't like it, then go back now. I warned you, so no flames please.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own anything. I'm just borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters for a little fun.**_

_**Never Walk Alone**_

**'Blaise, you have to see this!', Pansy Parkinson called from the window of the Charms classroom, where Draco, Blaise and she were cleaning the desks in detention. She handed the binoculars to her boyfriend as he sprinted over to where she stood.**

**'Whoa. Potter's friends have deserted him.Who would've thought? C'mere,Drac, you'll love this.'**

**Draco stood up gracefully and strode to the window, taking the binoculars from Blaise on the way.He gasped. Harry Potter sat on a rock below their window, staring after his friends Ron and Hermione as they walked briskly away from him, shouting back how much they loathed him. Tears ran down his flawless olive cheeks while he shouted back at them. Draco had never seen his rival cry before, despite how much he'd had to endure.**

**He opened the window so he could hear some of what was being said. Hermione screamed 'Ugh, you're disgusting, Harry, not only a repulsive faggot, but in love with him!'**

**Harry seemed to lose his temper at that statement. He yelled,'What's more repulsive is how you can't keep your hands off the Weasel and vice versa! I mean, no wonder I bat for the other team, with that display as my example of heterosexuality!'**

**Draco gasped again as Ron whirled around and knocked Harry in the jaw. Harry slipped backwards off the rock onto the wet ground, sporting a bloody nose and a fat lip. But, Ron didn't stop there. He jumped on top of him and pummeled him 'til he laid on the ground, bleeding and bruised but too weak to get up and retaliate. He stared blankly up at the sky as Ron spat in his face and walked away, hand in hand with Hermione.**

**Draco didn't think, just acted. He dropped the binoculars on the stone floor of the classroom and sprinted down the stairs and out of the school. When he reached Harry, he dropped to his knees next to him and put his head gently in his lap. He took his handkerchief, embroidered with the Malfoy crest, and began tenderly wiping the blood away from his wounds. Harry, in his half-conscious state, had no idea who was being so careful with him, like he was a treasure meant to be handled with care and adoration. As Draco wiped the blood from his forehead, he caught a glimpse of those brilliant silver eyes that were the Malfoy trademark, a pair of gems filled with concern and fear. Harry inhaled sharply at the realization that his secret love was the one treating him with such gentleness and caution, as though afraid he might break. Draco's eyes met his wide emerald ones as he heard the abrupt intake of breath. He smiled softly at Harry and Harry's breath caught for a different reason; he'd never seen anything in his life as beautiful as that smile.'Are you okay, Harry?'**

**Harry nodded, too awed to speak. Draco picked him up in his arms and carried him to the hospital wing.Harry was in shock. 'I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Draco Malfoy cannot be here, carrying me like some Muggle bride.' He didn't realize he was muttering his thoughts aloud until he heard Draco's husky chuckle.**

**'Sorry to disappoint you, Golden Boy, but I am here. You're not hallucinating.'**

**Harry just stared, unable to do anything else, until he was lowered onto a hospital bed. 'Madame Pomfrey, Harry needs help. Weasley just beat the tar out of him.'**

**Pomfrey came out of her office in a hurry.' Oh Merlin, Harry. Someone beat you up pretty badly.'**

**Both Harry and Draco scowled at the memory. Harry looked up at Draco as he impulsively squeezed Harry's hand in comfort.'Why, Draco?'**

**Draco blushed.'Honestly? It tore me apart to watch you get hurt like that.'**

**Harry was confused.'But, why? I mean, you hate me. One would think that you'd be in your heaven, watching me get beaten into a bloody pulp,'**

**Draco grimaced. ' I gave you every reas0n to think that, and I'm sorry I've treated you with such cruelty. Can you forgive me?'**

**Harry nodded.'Of course. I believe even you deserve a second chance.'**

**Draco, in his joy, completely ignored all the boundaries and rules set by their lives.'Thank you so much, Harry,' he shouted then crushed his lips to Harry's in a kiss. He tangled tongues with Harry for a second, then pulled away abruptly, horrified at what he'd done.**

**'I-I'm so sorry, Harry. I completely lost control. I hope you don't think I'm some perv or something, taking advantage of you when you're vulnerable or anything like that. I just, well, I sorta like you, y'know?But, that's not an excuse.I'm sorry.'**

**Harry put his finger to Draco's lips to stop his rambling.'Draco, you've done nothing wrong. I wanted that as much as you did, and still do as a matter of fact.' He cut himself short and pressed his lips back onto Draco's, tired of waiting.**

**When they pulled away to take a breath, they both grinned at each other.Draco laid down with him in the bed and pulled him into his arms.He sighed.'Tell me you love me back, Harry.'**

**Harry smiled.'Yeah. I love you, Drac.'**

**'Love you, too.'**

**And they fell asleep, leaving a life full of misery behind and starting a life full of love and happiness.**


End file.
